Never Again
by Reba0is0Ahmazing
Summary: Reba/Jack. Reba gets an angry side after the last episode that he was in. No more hints. Your going to have to read it to find out. ONESHOT!


**A.N. This is a little Reba story. Its basically based on Reba's emotions. Reba has an angry side!! Thoughts are in italics.  
**

Reba just had to break with guy she really like because he lied to her. She didn't want to sit around feeling sorry for herself, wishing that she could have the strength to fight for the man she thought she deserved. She instead decided to try out an approach she had never taken before. She decided just to be angry. Jack would feel horrible for not telling her that he was married. She had gone all the way with this man, and she loved him. **(a detail not expressed in the show, but could have easily happened)**

Reba decided to take her anger out on him in her thoughts.... for now.

_"I have never been one to wish bad things, but I hope the ring you gave her turns her finger green. I hope when you're in bed with her, you think of me! Can't ya tell by the flames that burn your world!"_

_**I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words**_

Over the next couple months, she runs into Jack almost everywhere she goes. Sometimes she goes to places they used to go to just to mess with his head. She could tell that seeing her really brought him down and basically killed his night. About the eleventh time he saw her, Jack got the courage to go up and confront her.

"Did you read my letter, Reba?" asked Jack.

"Why would I?" asked Reba, "I know exactly what its going to say: Reba, I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you I'm MARRIED!!!!!"

"Reba, you know thats not how everything really went down."

"Jack, your WIFE came and told me to back off because you guys could still make it. I loved you.... but not anymore! You know I have never been ones to wish bad things upon someone, but I hope when you're in bed with her you think of me because I know its me you really want in you want."

"Reba, this is not you talking. Its the jealousy."

"Jealousy!" exclaimed Reba, "You've got to be kidding me! I'm the lucky one! I've gotten out of this relationship without a broken heart. I bet it hurts to know I'll never be there! I don't have to feel that way. You do. I bet it sucks to see my face everywhere! But this is your fault. If you would have just told me the truth from the very beginning I may have been able to accept it, but now you need to just get out of my life!" exclaimed Reba walking away from hopefully for the last time.

_**I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer ****  
Try and make it all OK  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did**_

_"This is the second time I have been in a situation. I was on the other side, though, the last time. I can't choose a side I'd rather be on. I hate every part of these situations."_

"Reba! Wait!" screamed Jack after a few seconds. By then she was a a few feet away and kept walking until he caught up to her gently grabbed her for her to stop.

"What!" she exclaimed clearly annoyed with his persistence.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. I just lost my way! Please forgive me! I don't want to lose you."

"If you are really gonna stand here and beg you are not a man at all. And seriously, don't say that you didn't know what you were doing! You knew exactly what you were doing! And every single person except for me knew too. How could I be so naive to actually trust you! She may believe you, but I never will. Never again."

_**I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you were doing  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but I never will  
Never again**_

"If she really knows the truth, you two belong together. She'll be a perfect little trophy for you. You know what they say.... Ignorance is bliss," stated Reba.

"Please believe me! I don't want a trophy wife... I want you!" exclaimed Jack.

"Soon enough you'll be through with her and over me. Then, you can find another woman to scam like you did to me. You'll die with you little wife, but you won't really be together as a couple."

"What are you saying, Reba?"

"I'm saying that I never wan to see you again."

_**If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone**_

"You know thats not how you really feel."

"Yeah! It is! You couldn't even tell me whatever you wanted to say to me to my face. You had to be so seventh grade about it and write me a letter. Get away! I hope it sucks to see my face everywhere and know that I'll never be there. You chose to end it like you did."

_**You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer****  
Repent yourself away  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did**_

_**I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you were doing  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will**_

"Reba, please wait," said Jack pulling her in to kiss him.

"Don't you ever touch me like that again! Never again will I hear, never again will I miss you, never again will I fall for you. Never."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

_**Never again  
Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never**_

"Never again will I kiss you, never again will I want to, never again will I love you! Never!"

_**Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never**_

"One last thing before I go..... Does it hurt to know I'll never be there? Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere. It was you, who chose to end it like you did. I was the last one to know. You knew exactly what you were doing. Don't pretend you didn't. And don't say you simply lost your way. They all may believe you, but I never will. Never again."

Reba then turns and walks away from Jack forever. She is completely satisfied by how she reacted to him. She hoped that he would stop tricking women and try to stay away from adultery. But she really could care less. Because never again will she care for him."

_**Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you were doing  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will**_

_**Never again**_

**A.N. I hope y'all liked it!! Just a little one shot. I was inspired when I saw Reba and Kelly perform this when i was in PA about two weeks ago. IDK when i'll get updates up. Until next time ------- Ahmazing  
**


End file.
